


Punished on Valentine's Day

by Rose Wilder (romansilence)



Series: The Artist and the Counsellor [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual, D/s, Established Relationship, F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romansilence/pseuds/Rose%20Wilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Valentine's Day ruined because she disobeyed her Mistress?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punished on Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This story belongs to the same universe as 'Get a Room' and 'Safeword: Rainbow'. It takes place after 'Get a Room'.

“What do you think you’re doing, young lady?” The deep, booming voice sounded angry.

The dark-haired woman reacted immediately and fell on her knees. Her long black hair was cascading down her back, accentuated by her still lightly tanned skin. At five foot six she was a bit taller than the average with a body that would not have been misplaced as a Playboy centrefold.

She had been standing in front of the full length mirror of their bedroom, supposedly getting ready for the romantic dinner her beloved had planned for Valentine’s Eve, but the shere anticipation of it had gotten her day dreaming. Before she had known what she was doing, her hands had been caressing the soft undersides of her breasts. Her featherlike touches gradually had moved upwards until she had been circling her aureoles.

She had imagined it were her Mistress’ strong, callused hands on her firm globes and closed her eyes to stay more easily in the illusion. Thumbs and index fingers had found her nipples and pinched them softly. They had quickly been getting hard. She had rolled them between her fingertips and moaned loud enough to be heard in the adjoining bathroom where her partner had been getting ready.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Mistress,” she stammered while touching the floor with her forehead and spreading her arms to her sides. She had been ordered not to touch herself until further notice, not even during the shower.

“At kneeling attention, Tory!”

Victoria immediately raised her upper body and put her hands behind her neck with the elbows at the same height as her shoulders. She spread her knees as far as she could, pressed her pubic bone forwards and kept her eyes on the floor.

“Look at me, Victoria.” The voice sounded a bit softer now but she could still hear the anger. “What did you think you’re doing, Victoria?”

“I…, I played with my nipples and breasts, Mistress. I’m sorry I disobeyed you, I wasn’t thinking.”

“Apparently not. Repeat the orders I gave you three days ago.”

“You said: ‘Until I tell you differently you are not allowed to touch your body, under no circumstances. See it as a test of your obedience and discipline.’ I’m sorry, Mistress, please punish me. I’m sorry I disappointed you.”

“I saw that you touched your breasts with both hands. Was there anything else?”

The other woman was close to six feet tall with dark red hair and intense green eyes. Even more then ten years later she still had the body of the athlete she had been during her college years, and though she stuck to her regular runs and worked out in their gym, the well defined muscles of her arms and shoulders came from her work as a well acclaimed sculptor.

Victoria hesitated with her answer and blushed, “Yes Mistress. I touched my clit earlier when I took a shower. It was an accident but it felt so good that I started to rub it. I stopped after a few moments. I didn’t come.”

“And, pray tell, when would you have told me about your little transgression, Victoria Katherine Lerner? Or would you not have showed me even this much respect?”

“Tomorrow, Mistress, I would have told you tomorrow. I didn’t want to ruin Valentine’s Day for us, and yet that’s what I did. Please, believe me, I would have told you, Jacqueline.”

The tall woman knelt in front of her and brought them eye to eye. “I believe you, Tory, but you really disappointed me and will have to pay for your transgressions. I hope you understand that this time I can’t show you any leniency.”

The dark haired woman nodded dejectedly. She really should have known better…

“Tory, go to the play room. I want you to lay out a cane. You can choose which one. We’ll also need a riding crop, the rawhide flogger, and a wooden ruler. Put on the fur-lined ankle and wrist cuffs. I’ll join you momentarily – and don’t forget to prepare the rack.”

“The rack?” Victoria asked with apprehension colouring her voice.

“Do you want to argue with me, Victoria?” The voice of her Mistress was dark and foreboding.

“No, Mistress, I’m sorry I failed you.” She kissed the shining black slippers her partner wore and left for the playroom.

~*~

Victoria had just finished her tasks when her Mistress entered. She had changed from the understatedly elegant grey suit she had worn earlier into tight leather pants and a tank top, accentuating her muscles and hugging her firm breasts.

“Take position four, Tory. You disobeyed me twice and thus will also be punished twice. Twelve of the best for disobedience. I want you to count and thank me at the end.”

The dark-haired woman spread her legs about three feet apart, bent over and grabbed her ankles to steady herself. From her upside down position she couldn’t see much more than her Mistress’ legs but she knew how the muscles of the red haired woman’s arms flexed when she raised the cane. She knew of the lines of concentration wrinkling her forehead when she planned the placement of the strokes.

The first stroke hit her hard on the fleshiest part of her firm globes. She had not felt the cane for more than three weeks and thus had a hard time to hold her position. She gasped but counted dutifully.

The second stroke was slightly above the first and the third stroke below the first. Number four landed below three, and number five hit just above two. The next two strokes followed the same pattern and Victoria had a hard time not to cry out. The eighth stroke was put right on top of number four; number nine on top of the fifth welt having formed on her rounded ass cheeks. Numbers ten and eleven covered the second and the third stroke. The last one returned to the middle and deepened the pain of the first mark; seven parallel lines showing for twelve hard wacks.

Only the order to count the strokes had kept the raven-head from sobbing uncontrollably, “Thank you, Mistress Jacqueline.”

The taller women helped her to stand and took her in her strong arms. She knew that her beloved submissive’s tears were less due to the pain and more a sign of her gratefulness that her partner was not showing her any leniency. The harder the punishment, Victoria was convinced, the more her Mistress loved her; and every single one of her strokes had been very hard.

Victoria was sobbing softly against her chest and Jacqueline tried to soothe her without forgetting about her further intentions. “It’s alright, baby, you did well. I’ll hold you until you’ve calmed down. We’re far from finished.”

They stayed motionless in the middle of the room until the tears had subsided. “Get on your knees and stretch out your hands, palms up. This will teach your hands to be obedient from now on.”

Jacqueline knelt behind her and grabbed her right arm at the wrist. Three hard and fast slaps with the ruler later she guided the hand upwards and kissed it reverently. The same was done to the other hand. Silent tears spoke of the intense pain.

“Stand up, my love.”

The tall redhead kissed her submissive’s tears away, knowing quite well that soon there would be more, and led her the few steps towards the bed that had been transformed to a fully functional rack with the pressing of one button.

The ankle cuffs were quickly fastened to the edges, leaving her with spread legs. Her wrists followed suite, and before her Mistress started to stretch her limbs just beyond the limit of what was comfortable Victoria said,

“I love you, Mistress.”

Jacqueline answered with a passionate kiss that made the pain in her hands and her welted behind which currently was pressed against the hard wood of the rack race through her body and meet in her centre.

“Close your eyes, baby, the riding crop will be easier to take then.”

“Please, Mistress, allow me to watch. I need to see that it’s you punishing me,” the young woman pleaded.

“Alright, my love, you may watch, but I also want you to count the strokes and to thank me.”

“Yes Mistress.”

Jacqueline focused her attention on the right breast first. Her beloved had been so beautiful earlier that she had to fight the urge to go easy on her and instead have them make love. She knew Victoria would understand it, but, despite the pain she would have been spared, her sometimes wilful submissive also would be disappointed, and if she was honest with herself she didn’t want to cut this punishment short. Some part of her still was angry.

So, she used an underhand stroke to hit the soft underside of the firm globe. The bright red line that appeared almost immediately would be gone in a couple of hours, but the skin would stay sensitive to the touch for a few days.

“One, thank you, Mistress.”

Jacqueline systematically worked her way upwards and after ten hard wacks had yet to touch the aureole or the nipple. Eleven came very close and twelve landed right on top of eleven. The dark haired women would have jumped at the suddenly more than doubled pain had she not been completely immobilised by the rack.

Victoria’s tears were falling freely now but she still kept on counting and looked at her Mistress with love shining through the tears.

The thirteenth and fourteenth stroke hit the firm globe just above the aureole. The distance between the strokes that followed equalled the distance between those at the underside of the firm breast.

“Twenty-four, Mistress, thank you.”

“How are you feeling, my love?” The taller woman asked.

“I love you, Jacqy.”

“I love you too, Tory, but,” she added recognising the tell-tale signs of arousal, “you are not allowed to come without permission. This is, after all, a punishment, and I doubt that I could be moved to give this permission.”

Her Mistress’ order did not come as a surprise but it also did not make it easier on her. The left breast received the same treatment as the right had, and once again Victoria counted to twenty-four, and once again the nipple and aureole remained untouched. The bound woman’s thoughts focused more and more on these two square inches of flesh.

Her Mistress put the crop aside and fetched the flogger. “It’s time to punish your clit and slit. For this one I don’t want you to count.”

The first lash hit her centre with full force. The flogger had twelve thongs and was made of rawhide straps that created quite a bit more of a sting than the suede flogger they used almost exclusively during play sessions, even when wielded only with moderate force.

Three more followed quickly. The next four lashes hit the inside of her thighs, two on each side. The following set was again directed on her clit and nether lips. All the sensations in Victoria’s body collided and she moaned out loud. The next stroke was hard enough to elicit a cry of pain, effectively jolting her out of the sexual haze into which she had been about to slip.

She whispered, “Thank you, Mistress,” when number fourteen hit. Of the following sixteen lashes twelve were hard enough to make her cry out. The others once again hit the inside of her thighs.

Victoria only became aware that she had her eyes closed when Jacqueline pressed two gentle kisses on her lids.

“You’re doing fine, my Tory. Now, let’s continue with your breasts and your poor neglected nipples.”

The riding crop was back in her hand; she aimed carefully and though Victoria had had the best intentions of taking her punishment without complaint, she cried out and begged her to stop. The next stroke was just as hard and the dark-haired woman was still begging when the sixth and last one impacted with her yielding flesh.

Jacqueline repositioned herself on the other side and gave the left nipple the same attention. Before it reached Victoria’s conscious mind that it was over two green rubber bands were tightly wound around the base of each nipple, keeping them erect.

“I’ll leave you for a few minutes, Tory. Consider it corner time.”

The dark-haired woman was still in too much of a daze to consider the portent of those words immediately. When she finally was able to take a few deep breaths, she tried to will away her arousal and began to think more clearly.

Her Mistress must have something else in mind, she rationalised. Corner time was a disciplinarian tool she hated, but it never took place at the end of a punishment, only at the beginning or right in the middle. She suddenly remembered her Mistress’ words from earlier this evening,

“You disobeyed me twice and thus will also be punished twice.”

Fear crept in her heart and a smile on her face when she realised that there really would be no leniency this time.

Jacqueline was wearing nothing but a smile when she returned and freed her from the rack. She helped Victoria to stand and led her to the adjoining bathroom. They stepped into the shower stall and jets of slightly cold water hit her sensitised skin.

Her Mistress said softly, “I know it’s a bit cold but that’s better for your skin, baby. And remember, you are still not allowed to touch yourself.”

As ordered Victoria took position three as soon as they returned to the play room. She spread her legs a bit more than two feet apart, put her hands in her neck and lowered her upper body until it was parallel to the floor. Meanwhile Jacqueline had fetched a few things from the built-in closets in which they kept their parapharnelia.

The only warning Victoria had was the smell of lube before a middle-sized butt plug was unceremoniously pushed past her sphincter. Her vagina was also filled, and both intruders fixed in place with a leather harness.

Jacqueline told her to rise, embraced her and patted her welted buttocks non too gently. “You’re beautiful, baby, and now scoot. I put the clothes I want you to wear on the bed. You have ten minutes to get ready. We have a table waiting for us.”

“We’re still going out?” Victoria asked with wonder in her voice.

“Yes, my love. But I want you to be on your best behaviour, young lady.”

“Yes Mistress.”

~*~

They turned quite a few heads when they entered the restaurant. Jacqueline was once again wearing the grey, perfectly tailored suit with an off white silk turtleneck underneath, her hair falling freely on her back. Victoria had her long tresses in a tight bun that offered an unimpeded view at her perfect neckline. Her bright green top showed just enough cleavage to get most men dreaming but not enough to reveal the red marks from the crop. Her waist line was accentuated by an ankle length, black sheath skirt that allowed only small steps and forced her to take three for one of her partner. With the four inch leather boots she came close to her partner’s six feet, but she was completely oblivious to the reaction of the other costumers.

The butt plug was vibrating gently in her ass, in a counter point to the dildo embedded in her centre.

Despite being more than one and a half hour later than initially planned, one of the best tables was waiting for them. Victoria did her best not to flinch when she sat down on the usually comfortable chair held by a young, overeager waiter.

Jacqueline ordered for both of them. Usually the other woman would have argued that she was perfectly capable of making her own decisions, but this evening she answered the provocatively raised eyebrow of her Mistress only with a demure smile.

Their champagne arrived and Jacqueline toasted her with a soft, “Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.”

Victoria repeated the toast and added, “I’m sorry that I almost ruined our first real Valentine’s celebration.”

“Well, technically, it’s our fourth, Tory.”

“I know, but for the first you had to play nurse maid because I was ill. The second was spent with our friends to celebrate Sandra and AJ’s anniversary, and last year we were stuck in this draughty and cold ski hut with a bunch of drunken coeds. This year I wanted it to be all about us and us alone.” The dark-haired woman said.

“The night is still young, my love, and if you take the rest of your punishment like you did until now, I might even be inclined to indulge you – besides we still have the rest of the weekend.”

“Thank you, Mistress,” Victoria answered with a blush and asked in a whisper. “Do you think we could use the new phallus, the one that can transmit sensations?”

The tall redhead smiled. She loved it to see her partner blush like a nineteenth century virgin and intended to enjoy the sight a bit longer. So, she asked, “Do you want to suck it or wear it?”

As expected the blush deepened and Victoria’s deep brown eyes found the stark white table cloth. Looking up she answered with a coy smile,

“Both Mistress. I first want to make you all hot by taking it deep in my mouth, then I want you to fuck me hard but not allow me to cum. I want to be inside of you when I cum; I want us to come together.”

“That’s quite an ambitious plan, my Tory. Of course you first will have to earn the right to have an orgasm.”

“Of course Mistress, but you are as generous as you can be strict; so, I have hope.”

The young waiter brought their appetisers and their conversation shifted to more mundane matters.

~*~

Back home the tall redhead sent Victoria to the bedroom to strip with a hard slap on her buttocks, thus telling her that they still had unfinished business.

“Mistress, will you once again change into the leather pants from earlier?”

“Do you want me to, Tory?”

“Oh yes, Mistress, you look incredibly sexy in this outfit.” Victoria said with a bright smile.

“You’re in a rather playful mood, my love. Should you have forgotten that we still have some disciplinarian matters to attend?” She asked with faked surprise.

“No, Mistress, I didn’t forget, and I will take everything I have coming though I can’t promise that I will take it with a smile.”

Jacqueline’s eyes were full of love and pride when she sent her off, “Go, baby, and remake the bed. We won’t need the rack anymore. I want you to take the rest of your punishment without being restrained.”

About fifteen minutes later the tall artist found Victoria on her knees on the oriental rug in the middle of the play room. Her back was facing the door, her hands were resting on her knees with her swollen palms up in her most comfortable submissive position. She was still wearing the harness. That was Jacqueline’s first order of business.

As soon as dildo and butt plug had been removed Victoria climbed on the freshly remade bed. She grabbed the bars of the headrest with both hands and spread her legs as far as she could. With the rawhide flogger in hand her Mistress said,

“You can close your eyes if you want to. I don’t want you to count. Just concentrate on holding your position.”

“Yes Mistress.”

Jacqueline started by letting the tips of the thongs glide gently over the soft skin of the thighs, but the next moment the slightly tickling sensation was gone and Victoria’s centre exploded in pain. Her hips arched off the mattress but she somehow managed to keep her legs spread. Her already sensitised flesh reacted more quickly to the strokes and this time her Mistress concentrated on her centre only.

Victoria cried out in pain, tears were running down her cheeks, but she didn’t beg for mercy. Like the last time she received thirty lashes.

Jacqueline put a gentle kiss on the burning skin of her shaved mons. She sat down on the side of the bed and kissed the tears away. Victoria wanted to thank her Mistress, but her lips were sealed with a kiss.

The rubber bands were removed and the throbbing nipples received expert attention. The dark-haired woman hissed in pain that soon morphed into a moan when moist lips closed around one of them and the firm tongue flicked the nipple, while the other side was attended to by knowing fingers. A wave of arousal rolled over her.

“Mistress, please stop, stop. It’s too much to bear. I can’t hold back much longer. Please Mistress.”

“Don’t you want release, baby?” The voice was carefully neutral.

“More than almost anything, Mistress, but my punishment is not finished. I don’t deserve to be granted release just yet.”

Jacqueline’s answering smile could not have been brighter. “That’s my girl. I’m very proud of you, Tory. So, let’s get this over with.”

After the unexpected praise the strokes to her breasts didn’t hurt half as much as they had earlier. She held tightly to the headboard and tried to keep count in her head. She couldn’t help the tears and the occasional cry of pain, but all in all, Jacqueline thought, she took it with a bravery she had rarely seen in her beloved submissive. Yes, she was more than just a bit proud of the beautiful woman.

“Let go of the bars and give me a hug.”

Jacqueline closed her arms around the naked torso and held her tight. Despite the pressure against her sore breasts Victoria snuggled in her Mistress’ embrace. She once again thanked her lucky star that she had found such a protective and loving Mistress – a Mistress who not only tended to the needs of her body but who also owned her heart and her soul completely. They stayed like this for long minutes.

Jacqueline kissed Victoria’s forehead and said, “There’s only one part left to complete your punishment, my love. I want you to stand up and go over to the St. Andrew’s cross. Stay about three steps away from it and take position three, but don’t put your hands in your neck. Instead you will grab the centre piece of the cross and use it to brace yourself for the cane. I want you to count and thank me.”

“Yes Mistress.”

Just as with the first caning of this evening the tall redhead took her time and meticulously chose the placement of every single stroke, though this time they did not follow a precise geographical pattern. She kept them as unpredictable as possible while not varying the force of the blows.

Victoria was grateful for the change in position. Ever since she had first met her Mistress there had been times when everything had been just too good to be true, moments, hours, even weeks during which she feared that her life was nothing but a dream and she soon would wake up to a pale and boring reality. In moments like this she needed proof that the world around her really existed, that everything was real, her punishment and her Mistress.

This day the unyielding wooden beams of the St. Andrew’s cross were her proof. Yes, her Mistress was real. She would have smiled at the inadequate word if not for the pain radiating from various parts of her anatomy.

“Twelve, thank you, Mistress.”

 _Jacqueline was so much more than just that. She was her best friend and her lover._

“And one to grow on.”

She made her laugh and challenged her intellectually.

“I’m very proud of you, my love,” Jacqueline said after helping her to stand up.

Victoria swayed and before she had the chance to protest she was scooped up in her lover’s strong arms and carried to their bedroom.

 _Jacqueline was her protector and her guide._

She gently made her lie down on the bed, face first. The dark-haired woman winced when her punished breasts and centre touched the silky sheets. The muscles of her shoulders and upper back were cramped from clutching the cross. Two strong hands began to massage the discomfort away and she quickly relaxed at the expert touch.

Jacqueline took a tube from the nightstand and pressed a generous portion of aloe-based balm in her hands. Victoria squirmed under her when she meticulously massaged it in and her arousal was coaxed from the back-burner. It hurt but more than with pain her mind was filled with the sensation of being cared for, of being loved.

 _Jacqueline was the light in her life, her angel._

Victoria turned around when ordered and found herself lost in the deep green orbs of her beloved. Her breasts received the same loving attention as the buttocks had. She felt as if her Mistress’ love would flow from her hands right into her heart, and the burning between her legs suddenly no longer was about pain.

Before the taller woman turned her ministrations towards Victoria’s centre she bent down and whispered in her ear,

“You have atoned for your transgressions, my love. I forgive you. I’m very proud of you.”

“Thank you, my Mistress.”

At first Jacqueline avoided to touch her submissive’s clit or nether lips and concentrated on the inside of her thighs and her mons. She could smell Victoria’s arousal. She knew that her lover was already close to the edge and her own carefully controlled desire burst forth.

 _She was the first thing she thought about in the morning and the last thing in the evening, and whenever her work allowed it she spent her time dreaming about her strong partner._

The tall artist bent down and began to lap up the freely flowing juices, still not touching the throbbing clit right in front of her. She heard her lover’s now laboured breathing and felt her own body answer to the enticing sensations. Jacqueline knew that it would not take more than the sight of her lover’s orgasm to trigger her own release. She also knew that the new phallus her beloved had fantasised about during dinner would not be used tonight. Victoria’s nether lips were too raw and swollen to accommodate its girth without giving her more pain than pleasure.

The tip of her tongue touched the unhooded clit and the raven-head’s whole body arched upwards to intensify the contact. Pausing for a short moment Jacqueline looked up and said softly,

“Come for me, my Tory!”

Her mouth latched onto the clit and one of her long fingers entered her lover. Almost immediately the inner walls surrounding her lone digit contracted. Victoria cried her name and she felt her own much quieter but not less powerful release.

Jacqueline knew from experience that Victoria could have taken much more now. She could have held her lover in orgasmic bliss for much longer, but then it soon would have turned into nothing but sex – and this night was about so much more. She couldn’t put it into words but the feeling that this night had brought them closer together than they ever had been before was too strong to shake.

So, she waited for the smaller woman to relax the tight grip on her index finger. A few minutes later she had moved upwards and was lying on her back. Victoria had cleaned her finger from her own juices and was still suckling it like a newborn. She was snuggled against her lover’s side with her head resting on Jacqueline’s shoulder.

Her Mistress kissed her forehead and whispered, “Thank you for giving me the most perfect Valentine’s day ever.”

“No, thank you, my Jacqy,” Victoria murmured around the long digit.

Her Mistress answered by caressing the small of her back just above the still glowing and burning buttocks, knowing well that the movement had a soothing effect on her lover and partner and would quickly put her to sleep.

Victoria’s last coherent thought before she gently glided into Morpheus’ realm was,

 _She is not my Mistress, Jacqueline is my everything._

 

THE END

Comments welcome under rosewilder2005-stories@yahoo.de


End file.
